A Glass of Warm Ed
"A Glass of Warm Ed" is a Season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed disrupts the Cul-de-Sac with his sleep walking while he eats everybody's food! Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Nazz *Jimmy *Jim *Sarah *Rolf *Jonny 2x4 *Plank *Kevin Locations *Edd's House *Eddy's House *Nazz's House *Jimmy's House *Ed's House Plot Nervy Edd is woken up by noises in the dark - someone or something is wandering around in his house and all he has to defend himself is Jim the cactus. He ought to relax when he discovers it's just Ed sleepwalking, or rather - sleep-eating … and eating … and eating - but horror! Ed bites a lump out of Jim, doesn't he know cacti have feelings too? Eddy is roused to help out although he rather thinks the whole thing is staged for his entertainment and would prefer to lie back and watch the munching. Before they can stop Ed he's cleaned out not only Eddy's fridge but Nazz's and Jimmy's too, leaving poor Jimmy traumatized for life before he eventually does make it back to his own bed. Eddy and Edd decide to sleep over to keep an eye on him although with his bulk. They can't actually stop him and it's not long before Ed is on the rampage again and flying to his next meal in style. Ultimately the bloated Ed is lured back to home ground my the smell of his own stinky sneakers wielded by a gasping Edd. But as dawn breaks over the cul-de-sac it's hungry residents wake to find their kitchens bare and their tummies grumbling - this is the marketing opportunity Eddy's always dreamed of and Ed- Mart is soon set to do a roaring trade. It's Chunky Puffs for Jonny 2x4 & Plank - good job they can't see the inventory which is really the food already eaten by Ed !Yuk! Oh well, food is food. Quotes *'Edd': terrified "Oh dear, an intruder, eating all the food out of my refrigerator - IN BARE FEET! - so unsanitary!!!" ---- *'Edd': "Ed is like a swarm of locusts ready to purge the cul-de-sac and all it's good people of their food." Eddy: unmoved "Y'know, you scare me when you talk like that." ---- *'Jimmy': "Egads, what is that hideous odor? Santa?" ---- *'Edd': "I hope he doesn't wake Jimmy. This is not good." Eddy: "This is rich, Double D! Have a front row seat to the greatest show on Earth!" takes out a bag of popcorn and stuffs some in his mouth Edd: "Are you going to share those?" ---- *'Eddy': "I can't figure out where he's putting it all." Trivia *In the opening scene of the episode, Edd and his curtains are the only things colored differently from the rest of the room. *Before Ed eats Jim, he is holding a pickle and a jar. They disappear in the shot when he eats Jim. *When Edd and Eddy sleep over at Ed's House, they bind him to the bed with four ropes. When Ed begins sleepwalking again and busts out of the house, there are only three ropes holding him to the bed, but it is possible that one of the ropes snapped as Ed walked out. *When Jimmy rubs his tummy he has two mouths. *While Ed walks out of Edd's kitchen, he has a bottle of mustard in his mouth. After he climbs out of Edd's window and hops the fence, he then has a ham in his mouth, unless Ed swallowed the bottle of mustard and he already had ham in his mouth. *When Edd hangs the sign for Eds-Mart, it turns out that he's hanging in front of the "En-O-Gee Drinks" sign from "Over Your Ed". *This episode is one of the few episodes where the Ed's scams actually succeed. *Though Eddy's scam worked, he is not seen buying jawbreakers in this episode. Although it's possible he bought jawbreakers off-screen. *Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz don't have one line to speak in this entire episode. *Ed having Jimmy in his mouth while Jimmy is screaming and having his legs shaking is a reference to the 1986 film Little Shop of Horrors, a movie & musical which focuses on a man-eating plant from outer space. Victims being eaten alive by the plant Audrey-2 shake their legs & scream like Jimmy. *When Eddy is saying Can't eat cereal without milk, his last line of the episode, his mouth doesn't match what he says. *This is the first episode Santa Claus is mentioned. The next time is in Fa, La, La, La, Ed. Gallery Image:Edd_pajamas.jpg|"Eating all the food out of my refrigerator..." File:Edd inbarefeet.jpg|"IN BARE FEET!" File:Vlcsnap-10087.png|"I've got a cactus!" File:Ed_sleepwalking.jpg|Eddy: Encore! File:Jim.jpg|"Jim got a haircut" Video This clip was provided by OcLoverCreator21 on youtube. jkq_cp-Xrlw Glass of Warm Ed Glass of Warm Ed